


One True Love

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Forks Washington, Marriage, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Step-parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Twins, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Volturi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Athena Swan, Bella's much younger sister, returns to Forks for the first time since she was seven. Having known what the Cullens are almost her entire life, she never thought she'd turn out to be Jasper's mate. Now in Forks, very pregnant, she accepts Jasper for everything he is.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Twilight FanFiction





	One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't all fluff, but it starts out fluffy. Blame the caffeine is Deathwish coffee.

Alice dropped the vase as she slipped into a vision, commanding the room to pay attention as her eyebrows furrowed and her golden eyes were far away. Her mate, Hannah, was at her side in moments and Renesmee stood, holding her newborn daughter and clutching Jake's arm. The last time a vase was dropped, the Volturi were coming for Bella and Edward's daughter. That was twelve years ago, of course. 

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked, setting his hand on her shoulder as she shook her head.

"Jasper's mate… is Bella's sister." Bella was in front of Alice a moment later, her eyes darkening. 

"Athena can't be Jasper's mate. She's pregnant… and only Nineteen" Bella blurted out. 

"She's on her way to Forks, I saw her crying over a casket… a headstone with her boyfriend's name on it. Snow on the ground, blinkers on a totaled car…" Alice said, drawing the crash on a sketch pad.

Athena arrived in Forks two weeks later, her range rover slipping all over the road before she pulled into Charlie's driveway. "Hey kiddo. No, I'll get that stuff. You get out of the cold and rest." Her dad said as he hugged her.

"Thanks daddy. I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay in Florida." She said and he hugged her closer, but her belly got in the way.

"Go on in, Leah made fried chicken." He kissed his youngest daughter's forehead and she nodded.

Athena laid on the couch in the living room, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She knew the Cullens would keep her safe from the asshole that wrecked Bryan's car. 

The man's red eyes were burnt into her skull. She still had stitches in the back of her head from the accident. She knew the Cullen's secret, like Bella, she had guessed after Renesmee was born and Bella changed. 

She took a deep breath and pulled her phone out of her pocket, rereading the text from Alice.

**Alice C 🥳:** _Hey, got a minute?_

**Athena Swan 🧚:** _Yeah, just got out of a doctors appointment. Baby A kicked Baby B in the face! Not even born and these boys are already fighting._

**Alice C 🥳:** _I still can't believe you're having twins. Anyway, You need to come back to Forks. I know you just went through something terrible, but you told me that you and Bryan had broken up because you felt a pull towards home. I know why you feel that pull now._

**Athena Swan 🧚:** _I don't think I will ever get over that "seeing the future" thing. I was a kid when Bella told me about your gifts, and made me leave Forks. Now you want me back?_?

**Alice C 🥳:** _It was the safest thing for you and your parents to be in Miami when the Volturi came. You were still so young, only five. I can't believe you remembered what we were._

**Athena Swan 🧚:** _Finding out my older sister was a vampire was the greatest part of elementary school, ok._

Athena got up and grabbed her keys as her dad brought in the suitcases from her car. "Where you goin, Athena?" He asked.

"I'm going to see Bella, of course. I missed her 30th birthday, dad." She wiggled a gift bag in her hand just as one of the babies kicked. "What better place to be in case the boys decide to come a few weeks early than in a Doctor's house? You know I'll be fine." She said, kissing him on the cheek and was off into the rain.

Bella heard the black range rover before she saw it. Could hear a strong heartbeat and two tiny heartbeats as she watched Jasper stop next to the door as she held her granddaughter Lacey in her arms. 

Jasper opened her car door before Athena could reach for it. "Jazz, hey." She said, smiling. Her chocolate curls were pulled up in a ponytail, she wore a Forks High hoodie, black leggings, and well-worn ballet flats. Her brown eyes searched his face as he held a hand out to her. Alice and the black hair woman Athena remembered babysitting her a few times, Hannah, bounced excitedly out of the forest. When she touched Jasper's hand, it was almost as if his cold skin was warm, but she hadn't had time to register the feeling before Hannah accosted her.

"You're home! Wait until you meet Lacey, Renesmee's daughter. She's precious." Hannah said, her hug almost crushing.

"Can't breathe, Hannah." She croaked and Hannah let her go. She watched as Jasper hovered protectively. Alice was beaming at their closeness.

"Come on, I got something to tell you. No YOU stay. She has to make her own decision about this." Athena was confused when Alice stopped Jasper in his tracks and led her towards Bella and Edward's cottage where their Vampire ears wouldn't eavesdrop.

"What was of the utmost importance to have me drive 3,500 miles to Forks while thirty-four weeks pregnant with twins, Allie?" Athena asked as she sat on the stone bench.

"Remember when you were fourteen and were curious about Vampire mates when Bella explained the feeling when she met Edward?" Alice asked, nervously. In the years she'd known Alice, Athena had never seen her nervous.

"Yeah, she said it was like the electricity in the air during a thunderstorm. But what does that have to do with me?" Athena asked as a foot pushed against her belly.

"I had a vision. Of your wedding… to Jasper." Alice said, and Athena nodded.

"Really? I thought that Bree girl was his mate?" Athena asked, trying to keep her unexpected excitement at bay.

"Bree found her mate in the Scottish clan. A nice man named Jamie. Don't worry, Jasper already knows. He felt it when you were little, but you wouldn't have noticed it because of how little you were." Alice explained, and Jasper stepped into the little clearing. 

"Jasper." It came out like an exhale and she smiled, taking his hand. "Wait, that means I have to be turned… what about my boys?" Fear enveloped Athena, but Jasper calmed her.

"The Volturi will have no choice but to accept that we have human children until they're old enough to be turned." And he kissed her. 

The stormy electric feeling was palpable between them.


End file.
